Basic Relationships 101: Story One
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Mimi meets up with Koushiro again and sparks fly into their hearts. Jyou has finally figured out what to say to Mimi but his feelings are ultimately crushed when he sees her with Koushiro. Can jealousy break these friends apart? Kind of sucks, I know.
1. Basic Relationships 101: Story One

****

Basic Relationships 101: Story One

_An angel strips its wings-_

Letting it vulnerable to die.

An angel reached its hands out,

For me and I don't know why.

"Seven minutes, honey."

That wretched voice cried out. A young girl scowled and sat on her bed. Her gentle strawberry-blonde hair fell loosely over her shoulders as she crossed her arms. The room she was in was stripped of everything but her bed, dresser, and her two luggage bags. 

"Seven minutes, seven minutes," she mocked ruthlessly. "I don't want to leave home again. I don't want to move back. But at the same time, I do. Oh, how I miss everyone. But I can't just move back and ditch all my other friends." Her American accent formed into using the slangs of her friends. "I totally can't like… go back home and still make visits with the friends I have here."

"C'mon, honey, we should be going soon." Her father called out.

She rolled her tear-filled eyes. "Izumi Koushiro, I hope you haven't forgotten me." 

"Mimi, come!" Her mom yelled through the open front door.

"Mimi, come," she repeated. "Do this do that. I'm you stupid dog with a stupid leash and you're just tugging on it. I hate this vile world." Her hands fumbled in her dark blue flares and pulled out a gold and silver-trimmed locket. Pressing a small latch on the side, it opened slowly and she looked at it. Inside was a picture of her crush at the adoring age of thirteen. On the left, small letters were engraved. It read: _Never forget me._ This brought tears to her eyes.

"Come on, Tachikawa Mimi! We'll be late for our flight. Don't you want to see your friends again?"

Mimi closed the locket and hooked it around her narrow neck. She did want to see her friends, but she didn't want to leave her old. Nobody knew of her return to Odaiba. Another second of looking in her room, then she lifted her bags into her arms and hurried out the door.

It was near three o' clock in the afternoon when Izumi Koushiro received an e-mail. Although he was on the bus ride home from school, he opened up his laptop and clicked on the letter icon. His first thought was it being a forward from Miyako; she loved to send things out to everyone possible. But he saw the signature. Tachikawa Mimi. His eyes lit up with joy. 

"Absolutely fascinating." He muttered lightly and deleted the message. It only read that she was traveling again, but she didn't say where. He wrote back telling her to keep him updated with her news. Nineteen minutes later, Koushiro walked into his home and was greeted by his mother and father. When he told them the news of Mimi going to travel again, they smiled secretively. The parents knew of her surprise, but the kids did not.

Koushiro entered his room and dropped his bag onto the ground. Setting his laptop on his desk, he turned to look at the picture on his desk. His heart melted at the girl's smile. And then it gave him pain. Who knows where Mimi was now? He wanted to see her so badly. On the day of her move, he had given her a locket. And that's it. He didn't say how he felt. Nor did he show it. He felt pathetic and weak when he thought of her. Koushiro sighed and turned the picture away from him so it wouldn't pain his heart any longer.

A large plane flew through the clouds with ease. Inside, the girl was leaning her head against the window. Her mind was wishing the landing destination would arrive soon. The little boy in front of her kept throwing a paper airplane and it landed on her lap every single time. After the first three times, it got old. Finally she took the airplane and ripped it in half. He started to cry and her mother scolded her. 

"Oh, puh-lease, Mama." She rolled her eyes and stared out the window. "It's a dumb old plane and a dumb little kid. No big deal."

"I remember a certain someone who cried because a young boy stole her extra diaper." Her mom warned.

"Oh Mom!!" Mimi buried her face in her hands. "Don't even dare to tell that story!"

"You were crying your eyes out." By this time, the elderly couple in the back were listening as well as the child's mother. "You chased him without your diaper and then finally you fell; you had the biggest butt bruise ever..!" She smiled. The couple in back, the mother in front, and a teenage boy to the right started to laugh.

"M-uh-om!" Mimi growled and stood up. She walked into the isle and looked at the teenaged boy.

"What did I do, honey?" Mrs. Tachikawa asked innocently.

The girl blushed furiously and stormed her way into the bathroom. Her mother still blinked oddly, wondering what she did.

"Hey, Koushiro… Izzy, sweetie." 

"Wha'?" Koushiro turned in his bed.

"You need to get up."

"What! Is it six o' clock already?" he paused. "Wait, isn't it Saturday?"

His mother smiled and turned on the light.

"Ack!!" Koushiro moaned and rolled off his bed. He lie in a pile of bed sheets, all tangled up in every which way. "Mom…"

"We need to go to the airport."

"What for? What happened?" Koushiro finally sat up. Taking the time to look at the clock, he realized it was one o' clock in the morning.

"We need to meet someone, now come on. Don't bother changing."

Koushiro groaned and stood up. His pajamas were mainly the clothes he fell asleep in. Except his shirt was removed as well as his shoes. He scrambled to get his coat and accidentally skipped out on his shoes. Three seconds after the door shut, it opened again. Koushiro ran and got his slippers, then ran out.

Mimi yawned and stretched her arms. She was dead tired, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind convinced her that she was happy to be back home. The pilot of he plane came over the intercom and notified them that they will be arriving in the port shortly. Her mind also convinced her that she would give Koushiro the first hug…

The young computer whiz sat lazily in a chair, waiting for whoever was coming. Some of the others were there. Taichi, Hikari, and Jyou for instants. And of course, Miyako was ready and waiting. His eyes kept closing on him, but he forced himself to stay awake. Before anything else could happen, he fell asleep… just as the airplane was touching ground. 

Even though he was asleep, he could hear what was going on. He heard everyone start gasping and running away. Despite his effort to open his eyes, he couldn't. He was too tired. Mimi looked at him when she was hugging Miyako. She forgot what she was planning all along. After she gave her share of hugs, she walked over to Koushiro. Jyou was watching with a jealous gleam in his eye. The girl sat down beside him and he shifted a little.

"Koushiro?" she whispered, her index finger twirling around in his messy red hair.

A strong scent of strawberry perfume caused him to shift again. "Stop it."

"Koushiro…" she repeated. "It's me, Mimi."

"Me, me, me…" he grumbled. 

Mimi laughed and put her chilled hands on his chest. He jumped up, now wide-awake. The others laughed.

When he caught the look of Mimi's gentle looking eyes and soft strawberry-blonde hair, he smiled. "Mimi…"

They exchanged a long, fond embrace and Koushiro ran his fingers through his friend's hair. Exchanged compliments of how well they look and how much they missed each other were whispered. Jyou began to be even more envious. 

_What makes him so special? Tell me… Tell me._ Jyou hung his head and made up an excuse to leave. _Koushiro, you back-stabber. _He knew it was his jealousy speaking, but he couldn't stop the thoughts. 

_My angel is my best friend-_

One who I love so much.

I now know the reason

Why I love his caressing touch.

I never did forget you,

Nor will I leave your sight.

You're my angel of sincerity,

And I love you with all my might.

-Basic Relationships 101: Story One-

This mainly described Koushiro and Mimi's love for each other. Story Two will get into Jyou's jealousy. Um, tell me if I should continue this. 'Cause whenever I write stories with two parts to it, less and less people start to review… So tell me what you think, please. Bye. ~ Hikari Takaishi

Oh yeah, these will mainly be short… Just thought you'd like to know. ^_^


	2. Basic Relationships 101: Story Two

****

Basic Relationships 101: Story Two

__

Why do you do what you do?

You're dancing 'round that fire.

But no, I am not with you,

You're keeping me with desire.

Jyou sat lifelessly on his bed. It was seven o' clock, about six hours later than when he met with Mimi. His head was hung slightly and his hands were folded on his lap. At last, he stood up and walked to the picture that he cherished so much. He lifted it into his right hand and looked at the girl. Her face was so pale, yet soft and gentle. And her hair fell over onto her shoulders perfectly. Her smile was a bit of all right, considering not many people like getting school pictures… But her eyes showed everything, her sincerity, her love, her passions, her intelligence, her mood, and even her life. Everything was displayed in those beautiful eyes she kept him captivated with. It was the small things that made Jyou love this Mimi girl…

With his free hand, he opened up a drawer in the desk in front of him. A pair of scissors is what he retrieved. He held the blade up to the center of the photograph. In a second, the picture fell from his hand, now in two pieces. Jyou dropped the scissors back into the drawer and walked away, leaving the ruined picture on the ground.

"Mimi," Koushiro said, walking along side of the girl, "you don't know how much I've missed you."

She smiled in a return of the flattery; "I missed you a bunch, too."

The shorter boy felt embarrassed walking next to her. After all, wasn't the guys supposed to look down upon the girls? His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink when he thought about this.

Mimi saw him and added with her simple voice, "It's the shoes, Koushiro. If I didn't have them on, I wouldn't be so tall."

Koushiro blinked. "Gah, well uh."

She giggled. 

"Mimi, you're becoming quite a knock out." One's voice said from behind.

Koushiro and his friend both turned around at the same time.

"Oh, Yamato!" Mimi exclaimed. She hadn't seen him the night she came. Holding out her arms, the two shared a hug.

"It's been a long time." Yamato said, letting her walk a back to Koushiro.

"It certainly has." She replied.

"Shorty's got the advantage here, doesn't he?" Yamato joked.

Koushiro sneered. "Just you wait, I'll be taller than you next year."

"I can't wait to see that." Mimi laughed.

Koushiro blushed and they joined in with the laughter.

In the midday, Jyou sat at his desk with books scattered across the top of it. The shredded picture was still on the ground. It startled him when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello-Jyou!" Mimi's happy tone rang out.

"…Hey, Mimi."

"Listen, the others and I are going to go to that food place." She paused. "Oh shoot. I forgot where it was again… Do you know where it is? The place with the variety of-"

"Dinner Delights," Jyou said. "Take the 32nd Avenue subway to the 15th Street stop. Get off there and-"

"Can you come with me?" she asked, he could tell her mind was already spinning.

He sighed, "Isn't Koushiro going to be with you?"

"Um… No. No, he's gonna meet me there. So can you?" Mimi begged, "Please, Jyou?"

"Fine," he answered dully. For the rest of the phone call, Mimi and Jyou made plans to meet at the subway. Normally he would be ecstatic to take Mimi around again, but he didn't feel up to it.

(A/N: A person said that Jyou seems a little out of character… Well, would you be yourself if you were jealous, angry, heart-broken, etc…)

Ten kids sat across one table. Each table was meant to be with four people in each seat. They changed that… Daisuke sat next to Hikari who was sitting next to Takeru who was sitting next to Yamato who was sitting next to Taichi who was sitting by the window. On the reverse side, Jyou sat across from Daisuke, Mimi was in front of Hikari, Koushiro was beside Mimi, and Sora was across from Taichi. Miyako was waiting in line for their food.

"Then Tai just slammed right into the goal post!" Yamato made an expression with his right hand pounding into his left. They laughed.

"Yeah, well," Taichi snapped, "I didn't think you were so hot on your first day of football, Mr. I can't get a grip on the ball. You dropped it every time you got a hold of it!"

"So?"

"Then when you were trying to run away from the-" Taichi got cut off by Yamato's hand.

"No need for that story." He laughed uneasily. Then with a bad actor's tone he added, "Oh look… there is… the food…"

Miyako stumbled her way and she would've dropped everything if it weren't for Daisuke. She slipped into the empty seat next to Sora. Without words, they figured out whose food was whose. They shared stories and everyone hung off every word Mimi said about America. Her faded accent was a proven fact that America is a fun place to live. Every so often, she'd whisper into Koushiro's ear and they'd start bursting with laughter. Jyou wondered what was so funny. He suddenly lost his appetite. 

"I guess I should be going." Jyou said loud enough for them to hear.

"What? Why?" Mimi blinked.

"I've got to study."

"Aw, c'mon. It's a Friday." Daisuke noted.

"Yeah, well… sometimes I like to prepare ahead of time." He shrugged and exited the diner area. On his way home, he stopped on a bridge. His eyes gazed out at the water below him and he saw his dull reflection. As he leaned against the railing, he wondered why he ever thought he had the chance with the girl. He didn't know it, but when he was on the phone with her, he told her about his heartache when he saw her and Koushiro together. Hoping that she didn't tell his younger friend, he let out a sigh. There was always a chance she did tell him. Then the whispering came to mind, he thought they were talking about him. Jyou removed his glasses and rested his forehead on his arm. Another deep sigh escaped.

"Jyou." 

He swirled around to face the voice and he put on his glasses again. His eyes twitched a little bit when he saw who was there. In a calm, but forceful and warning tone, -something he's never done before- he called back, "Koushiro…"

__

I see the way things are,

I'm not blind-But I'm not mad.

All the things I wished and dreamed,

Were all the things you had.

Now this wall is put up between us,

To break it down is what I intend,

I can't believe you and him did this.

I thought you were my friend.

-Basic Relationships 101: Story Two-

Okay, tell me if you're getting tired of this. Every time I make sequels, less and less people review them. So please review and tell me what you think..! ~ HT 


	3. Basic Relationships 101: Story Three

****

Basic Relationships 101: Story Three

__

I know you can't forgive me

For the wrongs that I have done.

I tried to make it out clearly,

That you're the only one…

Jyou froze in the darkness; the faint glow from the streetlight at the end of the bridge poured onto the two bickering males. The younger one tried to talk things out with his friend, but the other refused to listen. When Koushiro told him how he was acting differently, childishly, and very unlike himself; Jyou turned to look at him.

"It's easy for you to say, you have what you want. You have what you desire and love and cherish." He snapped quietly. "You can't understand what I feel. You possibly can't."

"You have what you want." Koushiro said. 

"What? What do you mean?"

The youth laughed. "You're studying to be a doctor. Your life is successful. Face it!"

Jyou looked back down at the water. Wasn't _he_ supposed to be helping other people? Not other people helping him? He didn't understand himself any more. From memories and dreams, to present day forgettables, he couldn't remember why he was so upset. The fact that Mimi wasn't his-sure, sure, that could've been it. But there were other things on his mind. Like Koushiro… He couldn't have the right to belong to such a girl like Mimi. She deserved better. But was he better than Koushiro? Confusion, anger, jealousy, heartache; every emotion flew in every which way.

Koushiro set his hand on the other's shoulder. "C'mon, I'm sorry about Mimi. I can't help it. Neither can she. Things are just meant to be."

Those words echoed through Jyou's mind and tears rushed into his eyes. 'Things are just meant to be'? How could that be possible? He loved Mimi. He loved her too much. He couldn't possibly let her go. Jyou reached across his chest and snatched the boy's hand; he then flipped his wrist to send him turning his body and gasping in shock. Another turn and Koushiro was leaning against the railing with his arm behind his back. Nothing was clear to Jyou any more. Most likely, things were always fogged up from the day he saw Koushiro and Mimi together. The older teen put pressure onto his arm, causing him to lean over the bar.

"Jyou!" he choked out feebly. Koushiro's grip around his laptop tightened as he started to raise his free hand. 

Jyou didn't pay attention, his anger was in a furious rampage and he was taking it out on his friend. Friend… had he lost the meaning of that? He finally put his hand on the back of Koushiro's head and pushed him forward. The younger fellow went over the rail as he frantically grabbed a hold of anything possible. Koushiro's other arm flung the other way and released his laptop. It soared to Jyou's face and knocked away his glasses. A nasty gash already started to appear on his left cheek from the cut of the glass. Jyou stood in shock as he held his hand to his cheekbone. Koushiro was still hanging onto the bar with one hand, his eyes looking for any sign of help; he thought Jyou left him.

"H-help!" he cried out and felt his pinky lose its grasp on the cold metal. "Please! Somebody! Jyou! Jyou, help me!"

The blue-haired teen stumbled back a bit. He didn't know what to do. His mind made the choice within a second and Jyou dashed to the side. His right hand cupped around Koushiro's wrist and his left reached out for him to grab. Koushiro raised his free hand and Jyou took it. Several seconds later, both of them were sitting in the middle of the abandoned bridge; Koushiro was still out of breath and checking his laptop. Jyou sat with the little trickle of blood rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." Jyou said after countless minutes of silence.

Koushiro looked up, "Things happen…"

"I was out of control."

"I didn't mean to upset a friend."

"My mind went black, it was weird."

"I should've known better."

"It was completely unlike me."

"It wasn't me at all."

They looked at each other and the ten feet of space between them. Both looked down.

"I'm sorry." They said together.

"Hey, Koushiro!" Mimi's voice rang out. The guys shot their head up. 

"You gotta try this delicious delight!" She continued and ran up the bridge. The girl stopped and looked at Koushiro, he was pale as a snowflake. Then she looked at Jyou, he too was pale, but the dried blood made her more terrified. "Jyou, what happened!" Mimi dropped the food and ran to his side. Every piece of that food dish was smeared on the bridge's old stones. 

"I just-"

"Where's your glasses?" Mimi looked around and saw them broken in his hand. "Gee, what happened?"

"Like I was going to say…" Jyou started.

"It was all my fault." Koushiro interrupted.

"Huh?" Mimi looked at him.

He continued, "I was going to talk to him about a problem I had. And-and I guess he didn't hear me or something. But I turned around and he asked me a question. It startled me and I turned around and accidentally hit him with the corner of my laptop."

"But-"

"Isn't that right Jyou?"

Jyou nodded blankly. "Yeah." He wondered what it would've been like if Koushiro had told Mimi what really happened. She would hate him forever. Friend… he did forget what it meant.

"Oh, are you okay?" Mimi licked her sleeve to make it damp and gently wiped away he blood. Koushiro waited for anything further. Nothing happened. Silence stretched beyond their minds and none of them made any motion.

"It was something about me," Mimi ruined the tranquility, "wasn't it?"

Jyou and Koushiro looked at each other.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply." Koushiro said.

"Don't play stupid with me." She warned.

"But," Jyou started.

"But nothing, tell me now. I deserve to know if it was about me." Mimi crossed her arms.

"We weren't…"

"A bump with a laptop wouldn't do that much damage, Koushiro."

"We didn't…"

"Tell me now or I'll leave."

"Mimi…"

"One…"

"Mimi…"

"Two…"

"Mimi…"

"Three. Fine! That's it, I'm leaving." She stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait…" Jyou stood up, too. "We just had an argument."

"About me?"

"Partially."

"What'd I do?"

"Mimi," Koushiro sighed. "Are you aware of how much Jyou cares for you?"

Mimi paused and her expression changed. "That's what it was about? You guys fought because of me?"

"We didn't really fight." Koushiro said.

"But in a way, we did."

"In any way, it was over me." The girl said back. Her eyes weakened at the thought of her two friends fighting. She walked to the rails of the bridge and rested her elbows on the bar; she then brought her folded hands to her mouth. "I'm so confused."

"It was me." Jyou admitted and stood next to the girl. "Jealousy rose like smoke from a fire and I couldn't stand the thought of losing a friend. What's worse, is that I thought about losing a friend to a friend. I didn't want our friendship to change because of you being with Koushiro. Forgetting all terms of endearment, I also lost the meaning of friendship. I thought Koushiro was literally stealing what we had. I-I panicked. I know it's unlike me and I'm sorry, Mimi. For all the stupid things I've done in my life, losing it has to be the worst and cruelest deed ever. I'll understand if you don't forgive me."

Mimi's eyes softened even more. His words were true and pure and hurtful… Knowing she couldn't just leave all her past relationships behind, she suddenly felt confused. Koushiro was her true love, wasn't he? He had to be, she loved him so much… But Jyou, Good Ol' Reliable Jyou. Despite all he said, she did forgive him. She did want to remain friends. And she did agree that Koushiro had the chance of taking away their friendship. Her mind sped through ten thoughts per second…

"Jyou," she whispered, her voice cracking from the oncoming tears, "I forgive you."

Koushiro looked at the two and wondered… His mind felt pain, but understanding. It wasn't the pain like Jyou could've felt. It was pain from which he brought onto himself. He didn't want to upset any of his friends, especially Jyou. The up most respect was towards him. No matter how bad he fouled up, Jyou was always there to lead him through or to help him or to talk. Everything could be fixed with Jyou. Everything…

The large lump in Jyou's throat seemed to grow twice its size. He knew that her words were saying, "Please forgive me." For he knew she did love Koushiro more. But the way she sounded made it seem like he had a place in her heart. It hurt him to think of that. His jealousy led him to nearly hurt his friend. Not to mention he broke his glasses. Jyou didn't know what was going on through the other's mind, nor did he understand his own. Maybe he thought that everything was going to be okay. With friends like Mimi and Koushiro… everything seemed just fine… Just fine… 

Mimi finally moved from her spot, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She swallowed hard and turned away from her friends. A small whimper escaped her throat and she ran away. Her foot stepped in the fallen food and it splattered everywhere. But she didn't care; she kept running away. Koushiro stood up and ran in the opposite direction, leaving Jyou by himself. All three of them had their far share of tears…

Jyou stared down at the faint reflection in the water. In his mind, he pictured Mimi standing beside him. Tossing his glasses up and down in his right hand, he dropped them into the water, disrupting the picture by creating small ripples. The boy sat down and buried his face in his hands. There he sat with his woes and worries. But somehow, he knew something would turn out and make everything perfect… 

__

(Mimi) 

Of all the rotten things in the world,

I had to stumble onto my life,

If only I had the next chance,

I'd ignore this awful strife. 

I've caused so much sorrow,

I've caused so much pain.

Please don't forget me,

Each of you left my life stained.

(Koushiro)

How is life so equal?

Tell me; tell me, I wish to know.

For every perplexing memory,

There comes that basic show.

It's not called a production,

It's not a big play…

Don't leave me in this story of life…

Stay with me every day…

(Jyou)

Apologies can't help much,

Not tomorrow, today, or at this time.

I can't cherish the things I love

And I can't claim what is mine.

Friends are there to turn to,

But I seem to turn apart.

…Friendship, love, and hatred.

Please flee my heart.

You're tearing my mind in every way,

Except for the right one.

I wish to live a normal life.

With a normal moon-and a normal sun. 

-Basic Relationships 101: Story Three-

Confusing? I kind of meant it to be. ^_^ I know it's not one of my best works, go ahead and flame me. But After this, I'm starting on the Takari series… Bwahahaa… What happens to Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro? Humm…. Think about it… Until then, keep dreaming wif' a smile on your face. ^_^ Hikari Takaishi.

Oh yeah, Mimi's point of view on the italic poem was meant to say something along the lines of that she's feeling confused about her feelings and she doesn't know who to love. Koushiro feels as if he's in a play where everything will turn out just fine. And Jyou just wishes everything was back to normal. ^_^;;

Please read and review and flame and insult… Please?


End file.
